


Distraction

by Jain



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Chromatic Source, Community: nuna_fanworks, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong gets sunburned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kallistei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/gifts).



"When Yunho suggested that you get in out of the sun, I don't think this is exactly what he had in mind," Changmin said, peering into Jaejoong's silent and dimly lit bedroom. Jaejoong himself was lying on his stomach across the made bed, shirtless but still in his trousers.

"Fuck off," Jaejoong said, more sincerely than Changmin had ever heard him use those words towards anyone in Dong Bang Shin Ki.

He rolled his eyes and entered the room. "You should at least give yourself something to distract you from the pain," he said and rifled through the small collection of CDs on the dresser until he found something soft and mellow. The CD went into the player provided for their use; it was a _very_ nice resort, though the rooms they were using were intended for two people rather than five--typical of management to practice economy even on a luxury vacation.

"There, isn't that better?" he asked, letting just a hint of condescension color his voice.

"Are you actually _enjoying_ this?" Jaejoong asked incredulously.

Changmin shrugged and said, "Well, you have to admit, hyung, it is pretty funny that you spent all day nagging the rest of us to put on more sunblock, and you're the only one who got burnt."

"I was wearing a shirt," Jaejoong said through gritted teeth. "I shouldn't have gotten sunburnt."

Changmin could have pointed out that the shirt in question was so gauzy that the material was more air than cotton, but that would have led to Jaejoong being pissy for the rest of the day. Instead, he said, "Lie still, I got something for you." He squeezed a generous amount of aloe onto his hand and smeared it onto Jaejoong's right shoulder.

Jaejoong gasped at the first touch, and Changmin yanked his hand away. "Sorry, did that hurt?"

"No, it's just cold. Keep going."

"All right." Another squirt of aloe on his fingers, and then he rubbed the cool gel onto the painfully hot skin on Jaejoong's back as gently as possible.

Jaejoong sighed, and Changmin could feel the tension bleed from his shoulders and back as he slowly relaxed.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Yoochun asked when Changmin closed the bedroom door softly behind him.

"Sleeping, I think. Or just faking it so that I'd leave him alone. How are Yunho and Junsu doing in the kitchen?"

"I'm too scared to check." Yoochun's eyes laughed at him, and Changmin grinned in response.

Just then, Yunho called, "Yoochun, come set the table."

"Better do it, hyung," Changmin said. "Or else he'll tell on you to Jaejoong."

"I'm not scared of Jaejoong," Yoochun said automatically, even as he set off for the kitchen.

Changmin's snicker was cut off short when Yoochun grabbed his wrist on the way and pulled him along behind.

"Here we are," Yoochun said, his voice cheerful. Changmin gave him a discreet kick on the ankle.

The kitchen was warm and steamy; Junsu's face was pink with heat as he sliced scallions at the counter. Yunho glanced up from the pot he was stirring cautiously. "Bowls, chopsticks, spoons, glasses," he said. "And make sure you wash your hands first."

* * *

Changmin was hungry enough after a day playing on the beach that he slurped down almost an entire bowl of soup before he actually noticed that--

"Yunho-hyung? This tastes terrible."

Yoochun and Junsu both burst into laughter. Yunho glowered from the head of the table and shoved the soy sauce at him. "You're welcome to cook next time, if you're so critical of others' attempts."

Changmin dashed some soy sauce into his soup hastily and took another sip. "That's all right, hyung. I'm sure I couldn't do any better myself." Really, the soup wasn't _that_ bad, and Changmin ate two more bowls under Yunho's increasingly mollified gaze.

And then Yunho made him do all the washing up, but he'd already resigned himself to that.

* * *

"Seriously, this sucks," Jaejoong said, his voice wavering a little despite his best intentions. Yunho had applied more aloe to his back right before bed, but the soothing coolness quickly wore off, and now his back was actually _throbbing_ with heat.

Yunho sighed and rolled out of bed. "Come on," he said, tugging at Jaejoong's hand.

Jaejoong frowned, puzzled, but got out of bed, as well. Yunho led him down the hallway to the bathroom, where a sleepy-eyed Changmin was brushing his teeth.

"I thought you said you were going to bed after just one more game?" Yunho asked.

Changmin gave him a wry smile around his toothbrush. "I _am_. Junsu's way too good at video games; he kept us alive for at least a dozen levels after you left."

"Fair enough." Yunho knelt by the bathtub and stopped the drain, then started to fill it.

"Um, hyung? Isn't it a little late for a bath?"

"It's not for me. It's for Jaejoong."

Changmin turned curious eyes on Jaejoong, who just gave him a shrug.

"Strip," Yunho ordered. Changmin brushed conscientiously at his back teeth, despite having already given them a thorough cleaning. He didn't want to miss this.

Jaejoong untied the drawstring on his cotton sleep pants and let them drop to the floor without any self-consciousness. He folded them into a haphazard bundle and placed them on top of the closed toilet lid.

"Tell me if the temperature's all right," Yunho said, and Jaejoong nodded. He stepped into the bathtub and gasped faintly. Yunho met Changmin's puzzled eyes in the mirror and said, "It's only lukewarm."

"_Cold_, you mean," Jaejoong said, but he was already easing down to sit on the bathtub floor.

"You can have it warmer if you like," Yunho said mildly.

Jaejoong shook his head. "Just wait until the water reaches more of my back, and I'll be grateful," he said, and Changmin nodded to himself.

Despite his words, Jaejoong had begun to shiver lightly. Yunho's eyes sharpened on him and then he stripped off his own pajamas and climbed into the tub with him, letting out a low hiss as he sat in the water.

"What are you doing?" Jaejoong asked, half-laughing and half-incredulous. "This isn't exactly fun, you know."

"It's better than listening to your teeth chatter," Yunho said. He reached for Jaejoong's biceps--one of the few places on his upper body that wasn't sunburnt--and rubbed them briskly. "Maybe I should have just wet some towels and used those on your back."

"And where would I be lying? On our bed, so I could drip cold water all over it? Or would you have me sprawled naked on the kitchen floor?"

"Junsu and Yoochun would appreciate that, at least," Changmin said. The foldout sofa in the living room had a clear view of the kitchen.

"They're not asleep yet?" Yunho asked.

Changmin rolled his eyes. "What do you think, hyung?"

"Of course. Why would those two actually bother _resting_ while we're on vacation?"

Jaejoong reached out one leg to turn the tap off with his foot. Then he eased himself down into the water with a soft whimper, resting lightly against Yunho as though he were Jaejoong's personal, living armchair.

"How long are you planning to stay in there?" Changmin asked curiously; Jaejoong's shivers had spread to Yunho by that point.

"'Til my back is healed or 'til I can't stand it any longer," Jaejoong answered, his voice a bit short. "I'm betting the second one comes first."

Well, then. Changmin rinsed his toothbrush--which had been dangling idly in his hand for the past several minutes--and hung it up, then wriggled out of his jeans and T-shirt. "Move your legs," he said, slipping into the bathtub when Jaejoong complied and wincing a little at the cold. Luckily, the tub was designed for sexually adventurous honeymooners; with a bit of squeezing, they probably could have fit Junsu and Yoochun, as well.

He pulled Jaejoong's feet into his lap and began to rub the left one between his hands.

"The both of you are completely insane," Jaejoong said with a fond smile. Yunho kissed his cheek in response and Changmin, lacking any better options, lifted Jaejoong's foot so that he could kiss his big toe.

"That's the way you like us, hyung," he said, and Jaejoong laughingly agreed.


End file.
